infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gauntlet (Second Son)
"The Gauntlet" was the seventh story mission of Infamous: Second Son. Synopsis Prior to beginning the mission, Reggie contacted Delsin to inform him that he managed to gather some information on the D.U.P's central communications network. He mentioned that there was a central antenna on the roof that allowed the D.U.P to coordinate the movements of all of the smaller districts. Delsin then asked where he would find the antenna, and to his surprise, Reggie revealed that it was located on top of the Seattle Space Needle, a location Delsin always wanted to see. Delsin made his way to the Space Needle and upon reaching said location, he had to climb to the very top using his Smoke Dash ability. As he made his way up the extremely tall structure, Delsin asked Reggie a hypothetical question regarding how he might be able to draw the power from some Conduits such as Hank, and those who aren't Conduits, such as the D.U.P agents, forcing Reggie to assume that Delsin did try to do this earlier, much to his annoyance. Moments later, Reggie answered his question, stating that he could only drain powers from the Conduit who has powers naturally like Hank and Augustine, and since the D.U.P got all of their weaker powers from Augustine, it could be why their powers aren't transferable. Before hanging up, Reggie begged Delsin not to lie to him anymore and to trust him better. Shortly after, as Delsin continued to climb to the top, he was then contacted by Betty, who berated him for hanging up on her before and was therefore not interested in hearing any more excuses. However, he told her that he was busy climbing to the top of the Space Needle, which she assumed was just another excuse to avoid talking to her. Delsin soon reached the observation deck, where he encountered a few D.U.P agents. He then launched himself through a vent that took him to the roof, where he fought more D.U.P agents, including a Conduit. After taking down the enemies, Delsin first absorbed some energy from a nearby core relay station, which granted him the Orbital Drop ability, which needed to use to destroy the antenna. Upon triggering the ability, Delsin launched himself high into the air and hurled down rapidly onto the roof, creating a large wave of destruction that destroyed all of the communication equipment, causing it all to fall off the Space Needle. After that, Delsin phoned Reggie and suggested they go find some Prime Conduits and acquire some more powers, thinking they own the streets now. Reggie told him to take it easy, stating that the D.U.P. still owns the remaining 98% of the district, despite knocking out their communication, and that would take a while to run them completely out of town. All the while, two D.U.P. agents were seen watching Delsin through footage of their security cameras, which proved Reggie's point that they're not dumb. Walkthrough 1st Objective - Climbing the Space Needle First off, climb your way up the exterior by dashing through the vents using Delsin's Smoke Dash ability. After dashing through the first one, use the second vent to reach a ladder, which you then must ascend to reach some plates featuring caution tapes. Move up the plates, and then climb another ladder. From there, you must carefully leap across to the yellow wire and ascend it. The elevator will begin to crash towards you, but ignore it. Carefully walk out onto a beam and then leap to the next platform. From there, you must ascend some more plates until you manage to reach a big arm protruding off the side. Jump off and glide over to another ladder. After ascending it, you'll find yourself having to dangle yourself from a yellow pipe. Shimmy along the pipe to reach a platform with a vent. Dash through this vent to reach the observation deck, where you must clear out several D.U.P agents. After that, search for another vent to dash through, to reach the roof of the Space Needle. 2nd Objective - Destroy the antennae Now that you're on top of the Needle, you'll be up against a small army of D.U.P agents. Once they're all defeated, you must now attempt to destroy the anchor. However, you must first drain the energy of the Core Relay station to unlock Orbital Drop, which will allow you to destroy the anchor and bring the antennae down. Press the 'down' button on the D-pad to unleash an Orbital Drop. Once that's accomplished, all you have left to do is select a tag you want Delsin to spray, then the mission is complete. Video Sources *''Infamous: Second Son'' Category:InFamous: Second Son Story Missions